Strawberry and Shortcake
by Dee dey
Summary: In the context of ever losing his keys Ichigo had always kept an extra set of them underneath the front door mat. When Ichigo and Rukia are locked out of the house , a small trip with some small talk leads to a big realisation for both of them. {IchiRuki drabbles }
1. Chapter 1

_**Strawberry and Shortcake**_

 ** _A/N:_** This is my first bleach fanfiction - I wanted to do a few drabbles .What should my next one be ? I take requests so don't be afraid to tell me. Do read and review . Criticism appreciated . Muah - Enjoy .

* * *

 _1 - Locked out_

 _Set after the Winter War ._

In the context of ever losing his keys the young man had always kept an extra set of them underneath the front door mat. He knew that was ridiculously unsafe but Goat Face insisted on it from when they were kids , since they never knew if Karin might return early from football practice or if Yuzu wanted to come home to study .

Today was the first day Ichigo Kurosaki had forgotten his house keys – Brilliant work on his part. He had a feeling that the evening would go downhill when he discovered that the keys underneath the doormat were missing too. His forehead twitched when he heard the impatiently incessant tapping of Rukia's foot next to him .

"Baka , Have you forgotten the keys again"

"Again ? , When have I ever done this before midget "

"Don't call me a midget. Anyways, what do we do now. "

Ichigo thought for a moment. Karin and Yuzu were at a friend's house for the night, Goat – Face had gone to Urahara's and he wasn't quite sure when his old man would be returning home. God , the man had a knack for disappearing for days at an end and now that Ichigo knew that his father was a shinigami , the man had wasted no time in making himself comfortable at the Urahara Shoten. Not that Ichigo complained, having his father out of his hair for a bit was a little relaxing that he had to admit .

Yet he was digressing. He looked at Rukia and immediately shot down the idea of camping out the night . He knew that she was a lieutenant now, well over his age , but she was Rukia and he wouldn't let her sleep outside, not on his watch. So there was only one thing left to do-

"Let's go to Urahara's we'll get the keys from my old man and come." He said.

"Yeah , we'll have to go fast . It's bound to rain soon" She looked up to the sky , violet eyes wide .

And they were on their way , the walk was a small one , and they made small talk along the way. In less than twenty minutes they reached the store. Ichigo was greeted by a foot in the face , he was used to that by now. Somewhere along the line that had become something he expected from his father. He took the keys and left. As he was leaving he saw Kisuke , and nodded in acknowledgement . He met a pair of calculating eyes behind the bucket hat , nodding at him in response. He couldn't help but wonder what that was all about .

" Got the keys ?" Rukia asked .

"Yeah. Let's go ."

The moment they left the shop and crossed the compound ahead of it , the rain began. Ichigo was never fond of the rain and hurried on. Rukia was surprisingly undeterred by the rain he noticed , and when he questioned her she laughingly replied " My zanpaktou is an ice and snow type, a little rain won't do me any harm . "

Yet Ichigo noted she looked paler than before and enveloped her in the warmth of his jacket. He didn't really know why he did the action, just that he felt like he should have.

" Well you're still cold " he said . " A little warmth won't do you any harm either. " She looked in his eyes , and he hoped she understood the meaning behind his words . He hoped she looked deeper within the words , to accept his warmth , as she had accepted him beneath his scowl .

She nodded and the continued homeward . When they reached home he could see a light pink blush dusting her cheeks clearly in the porch lights and he realised , the day didn't go downhill at all.

 _The rain in his heart had , after all this time , finally stopped_ .

 _Fin_

* * *

 _a/n : Do leave a review on your way . See ya , Bye ._


	2. Chapter 2 - Gratitude

**A/N** : It's been long ,thank you so much to everyone who reviewed ,favourited and followed. This chapter has been written from Byakuya's perspective as I was itching to write in the big brother persona. Leave a review this time around too Love. Bye.

 _Set after the Soul Society Arc , References the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc ._

* * *

Gratitude

 _ **Where the elder Kuchiki sibling peruses over all that he is grateful for , painkillers notwithstanding.**_

It was almost Sakura season, and as the plum blossoms withered and fell his days of mourning for Hisana also ended . Byakuya was solemn while the household was in a flurry of activity. After all the cherry blossom viewing happened only once a year, and was always the most exquisite at the Kuchiki family's garden.

As the season gave way to spring Byakuya used to ponder over what he was grateful for over the past year. This year , he had a lot to be grateful for , yet he would never accept that out loud . Especially in front of the loud and brash 15 year old boy, who actually reminded him too much of his own younger years of scowling and breaking rules, when the Shihouin were-cat-lady used to be intolerable .

As he looked out the window he realized that he had to thank the boy, after all Rukia's eyes never shined like that before. He was not blind to their relationship, and knew that while they said they were merely friends , they had a bond which had already transcended life and death itself . The boy had shown him the truth. While Ichigo wasn't only fighting Byakuya , and was simply being impeded by Soul Society's Laws , Byakuya felt as if he too opened his eyes during that bout.

Hence he would let their friendship slide , the boy was a good influence on Rukia after all , and if he was what made her happier he would stay . Rukia spoke to him now not in fear , but with confidence and happiness. He had no one but the boy to thank for that .

On hearing a crash, Byakuya realises the substitute soul reaper had just broken through the walls and entered into the compound ,he hears Rukia yelling at him and he tugs in a smile (for god-forbid he may ever be seen smiling) and returns to his stoic self . He makes a note of one last detail – while the boy had broken the compound wall, he had also broken into and made a place for himself in Rukia's heart now. Which meant that he would be staying for a while, no matter what Rukia said or did, the boy was stubborn and would withstand the harshest of winters by her side; This he was grateful for .

* * *

 _Added for funsies :_

In the Sixth's barracks:

"Renji , In the human world , gifts are given to show gratitude , are they not ?"

"Yes, Captain. Gifts are given either to show gratitude or for an occasion such as a birthday and so on. "

"And must the gift be something in particular?"

" No Captain , it can be anything as long as it conveys the message that the giver wants to convey ".

"I see. You may return to your work Abarai "

"Yes Captain Kuchiki"

Three weeks later:

Outside the Kurosaki home, Ichigo Kurosaki finds a packet .

"Midget is this some kind of joke? Why has someone sent me a SeaWeed Ambassador Keychain ; There's no name , only an inscription saying ' With Gratitude'".


	3. Chapter 3 - Covert Revolution

**Summary** : After the war against Aizen orders were immediately sent out ,to capture the one who killed him – Ichigo Kurosaki – The one whose power was more than that of a ' _ **god's**_ ' .

* * *

"What nonsense is this . let go of him immediately ! "

" Can't you fools see he's been injured ? This man has saved our lives".

"Kuchiki-san we know , but the order is from the Sou-tachiou we need to follow it."

Rukia was absolutely fuming . She had heard that the higher–ups were coming to some sort of decision about the war, but she had not thought that it would be something so insane . To take Ichigo captive, the same Ichigo without whom they wouldn't have survived the war , the same Ichigo who had time and again saved not only Soul Society , but also her .

This was the final straw , she would not take it anymore. If there was anything that Ichigo had taught her it was to stand up for her friends , to protect them with all she had. She swore that she would save him, after all he had saved all of them one too many times. But for that , she needed more people .

* * *

Getting Urahara's help was not a problem .The man was much more of a father figure to Ichigo than Isshin was, he had taught him everything he knew and would give up everything for his student , his son. Tessai and Yoruichi began planning almost immediately. Rukia almost felt as if they were doing so from before and she wouldn't be surprised if they were , after all the war had only made them more united than they had been . I

Chad , Uryuu and Inoue gathered again, the same team had stayed together through thick and thin . They had been formed by Ichigo , due to him their powers had been awakened to their true heights now , and nothing would stop them from saving their friend who had given up so much for them.

Then Vizards were contacted and Shinji almost blew a fuse . "THEY DECIDE TO TAKE HIM CAPTIVE , AFTER ALL HE'S DONE ? SERIOUSLY? THE SHINIGAMI ARE THAT DUMB ?"

"That's what I said right at the start Shinji –san" said Uryuu. The Quincy was smirking away to high glory .

Well they had to give him that victory , the Quincy had stated his dislike for the Shinigami before but now it was more pronounced. The decision had come as a blow to all , especially to Uryuu , who was just starting to believe in the Shinigami , due to people like Ichigo, Rukia and Renji.

Some of the Shinigami were already on their side , Kenpachi said he was itching for a fight, while Kyoraku and Toshiro simply felt it was wrong . Renji succeded in getting Ikkaku and Yumichika , Iba and Rangiku on their side . So many people had been affected by Ichigo , and his way of thinking ,his ideals and dreams. Soi Fon would follow Yoruichi's foot steps , or flash steps so to say . Now that she had been united with the Goddess of flash her veneration almost bordered on hero worship .Even Kurotsuchi had agreed to help and no one questioned when he smiled like a maniac and began talking about his plans.

When she spoke of the plan to her brother she expected Byakuya to chastise her , even throw her out of the Kuchiki Clan . But Byakuya simply nodded .

" I shall be there for it is just." He said .

She felt something in her heart unclench when she saw the gleam of pride in her brother's eyes.

She would do all this for Ichigo the man who had strong armed his way into her heart, and who said a girl couldn't rescue a boy, for she would. Against all odds they had met each other, fought for each other , saved each other. The story would not end on such a bitter note .

* * *

Not even the second squad got a wind of their attack , for when they did attack Soul Society stood still. Their skill was far beyond the norm , after all they were the top tier of shinigami for a reason . Yet this battle was not filled with chaos , it was a covert operation in the dark of the night.

They struck at midnight, and Rukia reached the prisons by one sharp , everything had gone according to plan uncannily, a trait shown by none but Urahara.

She stepped in to see the boy she loved , tied to a wall with chains , ragged breaths coming from his mouth , and almost broke down.

 ** _Torture_** .

They had tortured the man who had saved their life.

Ichigo looked up at her with tired eyes and said " Here to save me Midget ?"

" Don't call me that. How can you even joke when you're like that ?"

"Why not ? You looked like you were about to cry."The carrot top was concerned about her, when it looked like he had been tortured the entire time. She cleared up her throat and her eyes, it was time to focus , she would save him and leave.

"Let's get you out of here first , we'll talk later. "she said.

"Yeah, I love you . That isn't a joke though ."

" I know . I love you too."

* * *

They left the prison at half past one and immediately rushed to the human world, Urahara had explained to them that without their reiatsu searching for them in the human world would be like searching for needles in a haystack.

They switched into the gigai's and shinigami's who had taken part , other than a few Shinigami , had done so discreetly . Kurotsuchi had taken care of covering up all the surveillance and the next day it was almost as if nothing had happened . As if the hero of the war hadn't escaped from the most high profile prison. As if Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't vanished without a trace.

No evidence had existed of their taking part in the wild escapade and they would stay in Soul Society, they would warn them if a search party was dispatched for them, and to which area it would search. Rukia had already said her goodbyes , to her taicho , to her brother, but this was it, she would now be a runaway . She had spoken to Urahara about this a million times , and they had come to an agreement. Ichigo and Rukia would have to leave , Urahara , Yoruichi and Tessai would relocate to Kyushu as well and start business anew . They would be under the direct line of fire being the only ones with enough strength and wisdom to have begun the battle .

Orihime , Chad and Uryu were all leaving for further education abroad , they had left together to broaden horizons anyways and didn't think much about the whole vanishing act anyways .

Kyoraku decided to speak to his 'Yama-ji' , about changes that had to be made and it would be over a decade till it was implemented , like start of a new council, and the end of Central 46. They still had a way to go but Kyoraku promised them before they left that he would make Soul Society an area they could return to someday , with pardons from the Soul Society so that they didn't have to fear .

* * *

Yet for the time being they had to flee. It was simply the way of the world , and while it was unfair , absolutely nothing could be done about it . Yet as they left Rukia didn't feel sorrow or anger , not even a vague sense of unhappiness . All she felt was freedom .

After all she was free to live her life as she wanted , not bound by societal chains , hypothetical restraints .

Free to live her life with the one she loved , even though the carrot top was a human , or a Shinigami , or whatever. The sheer simplicity of that made her laugh. They didn't need to care anymore .

"What are you laughing for ? Have you turned into a maniac or something ?" Ichigo smirked .

" No baka , just that there are suddenly so many possibilities ahead "

" So many possibilities ?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow ." I think you're forgetting we're on the run but I get what you mean ."

" We have a lot of things to do anyways. "

"Yeah . We're totally going to be a cooler runaway couple than Urahara-san and Yoruichi–san ,aren't we ?"Ichigo grinned.

"Totally " Rukia smiled . Living with this lunatic was going to be a greater joy than she had ever thought .

"I love you , still not a joke ."

"I love you too. I'm still not joking either. "

* * *

 **A/n** : I have no clue where this one popped out of but - heck yeah - GIRL POWER! Go Rukia !

Truly , I feel most of the female protagonists in bleach are never given proper credit , their powers are either severely lacking in a given situation or all odds are absolutely against them . I'd have to say that for both Rukia and Orihime . Rukia's battle with Aaroneiro showed a part of true potential but was fairly anti-climactic I would say . The Quincy battle was 10x better .

So I think that's where this came from , I guess I wanted Rukia to steal the limelight for a bit. Anyways , I've ranted for long enough .

Please leave a review on your way out ;)


End file.
